Coping
by deep in the high
Summary: COMPETE! Sequel to Feud and The Truth Comes Out! The Evans' are enjoying their life thirteen years into the future, but when disaster strikes, will the Evans' pull through, or will their family fall to pieces?
1. The Evans'

_Okay, guys. I used to be Pure Tranquillity. Sorry for the name change. Last one, I promise. This is the third and probably the last Learning to Live story. It takes place about thirteen years in the future. I apologize for the delay, I wasn't going to write this, and then I thought to myself, 'Smurfy's going to be mad, my readers and reviewers are going to be mad, and I'm going to be mad, so I might as well write this. Here you go, guys. I'll give you the ages:_

_Ryan: 34 Sydney 33 Thomas 17 Douglas: 16 Isabelle: 14 Sophie: Just turned 13._

_I use Alberta school. Elementary: 1-6, Junior High: 7-9 and High School: 10-12 _

* * *

Chapter I — The Evans'

* * *

"Dad, my retainer!" Sophie exclaimed just as they passed through the blue doors of JT Parker Junior High School. "I need it!" She told him the fact as if it were new to him. Ryan sighed as he followed her back into the old school and to her locker. She twirled the dial, her locker door swinging open and a few books dropping to the floor lifelessly. Sophie ignored them, dug through some books to pull out a worn case, and opened it. She popped her retainer into her mouth and bent to pick up her Grade Eight Science textbook. 

"Can we go yet, Sophie? We still have to find Isabelle and pick up Doug and Thomas from East High." Ryan hugged Sophie and helped her pile the books onto the small, provided shelf and Sophie slammed the door shut. She heard a clang, dreading re-opening the locker the next morning. She followed Ryan to the door and saw Douglas talking to some friends in her cheerleading sweats and a semi tight tank top.

"Dad! Five more minutes, please!" She complained. Ryan shook his head and Sophie sniggered.

"No, Doug. We have to pick up Thomas and Isabelle." Ryan insisted, and Isabelle rolled her beautiful brown eyes.

"Dad, Coach scheduled an extra cheer practise. I have to be there, Dad!" She exclaimed, sweeping a strand of brown behind her ear. Ryan gave in and Sophie went back inside with her friends, Ryan hurrying Sophie to the car.

* * *

"Mom! Where's Thomas?" Sophie whined, concerned about her big brother. 

"School, Honey." Sydney gently reminded her youngest child. "He'll be home at five, dear." She told the lonely girl. Sophie had always hung out with Thomas or Douglas, never Isabelle, though, Sydney noted. They were probably too different, she finally decided.

"Mom, I'm home! Coach let us leave early today!" A new voice called through the house. "Sophie!" Sophie grinned. "Sophie!" He called again, his voice getting quieter. Sophie took off, sprinting towards the door.

"Thomas!" She shouted and Sydney smiled to herself. "Thomas! I missed you!" She cried as she jumped into his outstretched arms. She hugged him enthusiastically, and Ryan entered the beautiful house with Isabelle.

"Young lady," He scolded. "You lied to me, you had no practise. You are grounded, Isabelle Lena! No television, no computer no cell phone, and no competitions until you learn the value of trust in this family."

"Dad! Tiff didn't get in trouble!"

"Tiffany probably asked to go to Diana's house!" Ryan told her, pointing to the stairs that led upstairs.

"This is so unfair!" Isabelle shouted, reluctantly going upstairs. "I hate my life! I hate you!"

"Honey, what was that?"

"Isabelle lied to go to a party, Sydney!" He shouted at her. "I thought she was nice!"

"Ryan Evans!" Sydney exclaimed, drying her hands on the washcloth as she walked in. "Isabelle loves you, and always will. She's just in the years that she tends not to show it as much."

* * *

_A car. A collision. A death._

* * *

_That a collision ending is important. Very important. Again, I thought I was not going to write this and I did, so review, and read Feud and The Truth Comes Out, too! _

_Another thing, a secret thing, vote:_

_Sydney_

_Ryan _

_Thomas_

_Isabelle_

_Doug_

_Sophie_


	2. Fight at Dinner

Okay, guys. I need votes and reviews to be able to continue, because it is a hard decision.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter II - Fight at Dinner

* * *

Sophie was stretched across her bed, her arms dangling over the edge and her eyes closed. The sunlight fell into the room through the window and Sophie relaxed against the warmth of the spring sun. Her beautiful blonde hair was swept out of her face in a tight ponytail.

Sophie swept the long bangs from her eyes. She directed her attention to the door that was slowly creaking open. "Very funny, Thomas." Sophie told the shadowy figure. "Enough," She demanded, her voice shaky. "Thomas!" She shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, Sophie." Thomas said, opening the door and stepping inside. "Mom wants you to set the table. Aunt Gabriella, Uncle Troy, Aunt Sharpay and everyone are coming."

"Sure," Sophie nodded, her hand reaching for an imaginary line. She yawned and stood up. "How's Mom doing?"

"Not good. She's a wreck today. She felt a connection to Grandmamma, and now Gran's gone…" Sophie wiped a tear from her blue eyes as Thomas trailed off.

"I miss her, Thomas." Sophie whispered.

"Me too, Sophie. I just can't believe that it got to her, she was getting better." Thomas responded sadly. Sophie nodded and hugged Thomas. She buried her head in his chest and cried softly. "Sophie, we should go upstairs, Mom wants you, remember?"

"Okay, Thomas." She said, leaving the room. Thomas followed her sadly, glancing at the picture of his deceased Grandmamma that was on the shelf.

* * *

"I'm pregnant." Gabriella said for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. "I'm a month and a half along."

"Wonderful." Sydney responded, her jaw clenched. "I'm so happy for you, Gabriella, Troy." She shot her brother a look and held up his hands in defence. "Gabriella, is it going to be like you, or Troy?"

"It's going to be like me." She replied like a jerk. "Perfect in every way." Sharpay rolled her eyes at this statement. "So, Sydney, I hear you're old Grandmother passed away. You must have been so sad, I mean, say good-bye to the old shrivelled waste with cancer. Shame, really."

"It is; Grandmamma was unique." Sydney told her, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Be quiet, Gabriella. I loved Gran, and Sydney and her had a special bond." Troy burst out, his voice forced.

"I'm sure," Gabriella scoffed. "So, Sophie. How's fourth grade?"

"Eighth. Fine." Sophie corrected.

"Of course, Sophie. Eighth. And Thomas, college is good?"

"Twelfth grade." Thomas told her dryly. "Mom, can I go for a ride?"

"Can I go too?" Sophie asked desperately.

"Sure, Sophie, you can come. Doug, Isabelle?"

"Go ahead, Thomas. Girls, you can go too." Sydney told them, and Thomas stood up, the other three children following.

"Bye Auntie," Sophie said, stopping to hug Sharpay. "See you soon." She left with Thomas, and they got into the car.

* * *

"I'm pregnant." Gabriella repeated.

"Shut up, Gabriella." Warned Sydney, her eyes flashing.

"Or what?" She challenged. "You'll call Ryan, the gay guy?"

"He's not gay!" Sharpay, Troy, and Sydney shouted. "Ryan is not gay." Sydney spoke again, firmly. "Leave." She said, getting up and opening the back door. "Out."

"No, Troy, tell her to stop."

"Syd. Come on," Troy said, looking at his sister, his blue eyes pleading.

"Troy, can I have a word?" Sydney asked, jaw clenched as Gabriella tried to follow. "I said Troy, not you." She spat, taking Troy's arm and leading him into the other room. "Troy," She said, her voice lowered to a whisper. "Is she really pregnant?"

"No," Troy responded. "She can't e, we haven't done anything in a long time. Why are you so mean to her?"

"She's a jerk!" Sydney hissed angrily. "Dad was right, you should have listened to him. What about Shar, she's nice."

"I'm married to Gabriella, not Sharpay."

"But Gabriella's cheating on you, Troy! She won't sleep with you, and she comes home from work late a lot, you said so yourself." Countered Sydney. "Troy, why would Gabriella lie? You're not welcome in this house if she is with you. Please leave." Sydney's voice cracked on the words, and Troy glanced at the door.

"Sydney, can me and Gabriella talk here?"

"It has to be in front of everybody else." She said, her voice firm.

"Fine. Gabriella, can I ask a question?" Troy asked, going up to the Hispanic.

"Of course, Honey," She said, caressing his shoulders, back, and chest. Sydney felt sick to her stomach, but did not talk.

"Why do you always work late?" Troy asked, and Gabriella's sly grin faded.

"Troy, Dear, you know my boss. I always work late." Gabriella said flirtatiously. "It's nothing, Troy."

"You and you're boss seemed pretty comfortable at the picnic last month!" Troy accused, and Gabriella stepped away.

"Excuse me? You think I'm cheating on you, Troy? That's…That's preposterous, Troy. You know I love you."

"Then why won't you sleep with me? Sharpay's not married and she had little Alice!"

"Don't you dare bring Alice into you're argument, Troy!" Sharpay cut in, poking Troy angrily. Alice was one year old, Sharpay had gone to a club and made a mistake, and now Alice was alive. She giggled from her high chair, her blonde hair tousled.

"Sorry, Shar."

"Shar?" Gabriella shrieked, her eyes blazing. "You always used to call me Gabi and her Sharpay, and now she's Shar and I'm Gabriella? That's it Troy, if you can't trust me we can't be married. We're done." Sydney smiled inside, but a wave of misery washed over her. Troy looked unhappy.

"Sorry, Troy," She said, and glanced at Sharpay, who was getting Alice ready to leave. "Bye Shar, bye Alice."

"Bah!" Alice said sweetly, causing Troy to grin a little. "Bye, Ali, Bye Sharpay."

"Good-bye."

"Good-bye, guys. Come on, Alice, let's go home."

"I should go too," Troy decided. "Get my house before Gabriella. Bye, Sydney, Ry. Don't hurt her, Ryan."

"Troy, we're married!" Sydney exclaimed, swatting at his shoulder. "Bye." She and Ryan chorused.

Troy left and the children entered. "Why is Uncle Troy leaving?" Sophie asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Him and Aunt Gabriella had an argument." Ryan told the children. "In fact, I want to have a word with you're Mom, okay? It's time for homework, okay Isabelle?"

"Fine," She scowled, rolling her pretty eyes.

* * *

_What will happen between Troy and Gabriella, and I need you to VOTE! R&R._

_Ryan_

_Sydney_

_Thomas_

_Isabelle_

_Douglas_

_Sophie_


	3. Officer

_Thank you, voter number one. Voting is now over. The big event will happen this chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 3 — Officer

* * *

"Sydney, it would be good for us!" Ryan protested the next morning. "What about Roberts, huh? He's out of Jail in a few months!"

"Ryan, the kids are happy. I'm happy. Jonathon probably doesn't remember me, and I have a restraining order now." Sydney told him.

"I know, Syd, but what if he doesn't listen to it? Isabelle still has a scar."

"It's barely noticeable, Ryan. Just…Wait. Wait, Ryan. This is going to ruin our family; it will tear us apart. You know how much the children like their schools, and Isabelle and Douglas have relationships."

"Relationships with boys can be—"

"Ryan Patrick Evans, you're missing the point! They like it here; this is there home."

"Let's talk about this later." Ryan said, grabbing his tie and his briefcase and leaving the room. "Don't forget: I'm flying to San Francisco for my conference. I'll be home in a few days."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sophie asked Thomas.

"Out." He responded shortly. "With friends."

"No, you're not. At least, you're not taking my car. Dad went to work and I have groceries to buy." Sydney said, coming downstairs. Thomas noticed her face was visibly paler and her hands were trembling.

"Okay, Mom. I guess I can hang out with the guys another time. Want to play soccer, Sophie?"

"Okay." Sophie smiled, and followed her big brother out the back door. Sydney smiled to herself and grabbed her keys from the shelf. She exited the door and was met with a burst of cold air.

* * *

The doorbell rang. It was not uncommon for someone to ring the bell, but usually one of the adults was home when it rang. Sophie and Isabelle had nominated Douglas to answer the door; Thomas was out with friends. She answered the door to find a burly man standing there. "Yes?" Douglas asked

"Hello, is Mr. Evans home?" The man asked. Douglas shook her head, and tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear. "I'm Officer Roberts. Is there any way you can contact you're father?" He asked.

"No, he's away on business." Doug said, concerned. "What happened?"

"Ms. Evans, I need to talk to you and your siblings."

"Of course, Officer. Come in please." She led Officer Roberts through the house and went to put the kettle on for tea. Sophie and Isabelle came downstairs and sat down in the living room.

Douglas returned and passed to policeman a steaming cup, and sat down in between her sisters. "I'm sorry, our brother isn't home right now."

"It's okay, I trust you'll pass on the message. Late this morning you're mother's car was found in a ditch. It was badly wrecked." Sophie burst into tears at that moment, and Douglas drew her close to her. "However, there is a catch. The rubble has been searched and no evidence of your mother being there was found. We have labelled her missing." Douglas felt her breath catch in her throat and Sophie felt more tears gather in her eyes.

"So Mom could be alive?" She whispered.

"Yes, but the driver of the car that hit her was gone too, so he could have moved her body." Douglas felt her hopes fall. "There is a chance, though. When will your Dad be home?"

"In a few days; he's at a conference in San Francisco." Responded Isabelle bravely. "Mom was supposed to be here, though."

"Is there a relative you could stay with?"

"Uncle Troy and Aunt Gabriella or Aunt Sharpay." Sophie said, immediately regretting mentioning Troy and Gabriella. "I'd prefer Auntie Sharpay, though." She told him quickly.

"Does you're Aunt Sharpay have a husband or children?"

"She has a daughter, Alice, but no husband." Isabelle said, and glanced at the door. Thomas entered and his eyes widened at the sight of the cop.

"What happened?" He asked. "Why are you crying, Sophie?"

"Mommy's missing!" Sophie blurted out and ran to Thomas. He pulled her close to him and bent down. "She's gone!" The girl shouted hysterically.

"Mom's car was found, destroyed, but she wasn't there, and the other car's driver wasn't, either." Douglas said, silent tears dipping down her cheeks. Her body was shaking, though.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Evans. You will stay with you're Uncle Troy and Aunt Gabriella."

"Why not Aunt Sharpay and Little Alice?" Thomas asked.

"And what about Prince, Princess, and Junior?" Sophie whimpered, turning to the cop.

"Who?" He asked, and Sophie let out a low, shaky whistle. A few barks sounded, and three huskies appeared, the biggest one going over to Thomas, the second biggest one went to Douglas, and the smallest one, a puppy, went over to Sophie, who scooped it up.

"Aunt Gabriella's allergic to Junior and Princess and Prince," She said sadly.

"What about Auntie Sharpay?"

"She'd be fine with them, and Ali loves them." Thomas said.

"Then you will go to your Aunt Sharpay. You should go pack; I'm supposed to take you there." The four children raced upstairs and the policeman pulled out a cell phone, dialled a number, and started to talk in a resentful voice.

* * *

I want to thank my beta so very much, thank you Four and Twenty Blackbirds, and for the rest of you, Review! Otherwise, Officer Roberts might make a bad decision… 


	4. Escape

_Hello. Enjoy, and I will be updating more because it is SUMMER! _

**Disclaimer: I own Sydney, Thomas, Douglas, Isabelle, Sophie, Alice, Officer Roberts, and JT Parker. I own nothing else recognized from High School Musical.**

* * *

Chapter 4 — Escape

* * *

"Come on, Sophie," Thomas said, taking Sophie's hand and leading her upstairs. "What's his name?" He asked, his voice suddenly harsh. He knew that the Officer couldn't hear him. Without waiting for a response, he pushed Sophie onto the bed, startling Isabelle and Douglas. "What's his name?" 

"Officer…Officer Roberts!" Sophie cried out, and Thomas's eyes flashed in recognition.

"Isabelle, don't you remember him? He's Jonathon Roberts! He hurt you, he's Doug's Dad!" Thomas exploded.

"Thomas, Jonathon Roberts is in prison. Officer Roberts just has the same last name as—"

"He has the same last name, he has the same scar from where you scratched his cheek, Isabelle!" Thomas said angrily. "He must have escaped from prison." He decided finally. "Come on, girls." He said firmly. "Pack and meet in my room in twenty. We're going to Auntie Sharpay's."

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted, her voice high pitched. "I do not lie!"

"Well you sure as hell aren't pregnant!" Troy exploded. "Don't even try to lie to me, Gabriella!"

"Troy, I love you, I'm just not ready to sleep with you! Mami says—"

"Forget your Mom, Gabriella. What do you want?" Gabriella looked down, and Troy's eyes flashed. "Good-bye, Gabriella." He said crossly, and stormed into his room to pack.

"Troy!" Gabriella protested, following. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him, hard. Troy shoved her away and continued to throw stuff into his suitcase. "What's wrong, honey?" She asked.

"You shouldn't have to think."

"Thomas, no! He's in jail!" Douglas protested.

"Shut up, Douglas," He said harshly. "Come on, Sophie first." He said, and threw her bag out the window, helping her onto the small section of black tile. She crouched; her eyes shut tight, her heart racing. "Izzy," He said, and she crawled over to Sophie, pulling the younger girl closer to her. "Doug," Thomas said, and helped her out, following. They walked along the roof carefully, Thomas making sure they were okay. "Sophie, careful," He said, and Sophie avoided a shingle that was almost ready to plummet to the grass below. They found a drainpipe, and Sophie shimmied down it, her siblings following carefully.

Once on flat ground they ran back to grab the fallen backpacks and fled the ground. Thomas led them through back alleyways, and over fences. "Here!" He said, and led them in.

"What about Prince, Princess, and…and Junior?" Sophie asked.

"I'm going back to get them," Thomas responded. "I'll be back in an hour," He promised.

The three girls went to the door and rapped on it. Sharpay appeared, holding Alice. "Yes?"

"Auntie? We need help."

A bark sounded half an hour later and Thomas entered with three dogs on leashes. They ran to their respective caregivers. "Junior!" Sophie exclaimed, her voice full of pride. Thomas passed her a backpack with their brushes and some treats. "Come on, boy, I'll give you a nice, long brush after a warm bath. Is that okay, Auntie?"

"Fine, Sophie. The little baby pool is set up outside, you can use that and the hose."

"Here's the shampoo," Thomas said, and passed it to the girl. She grabbed the leash and unclipped it from the collar. "Come on, boy. This way," She said, and Junior followed her voice. Thomas sat down on the couch and thanked his Aunt.

"No problem, guys. Sorry about your mom. Sydney was so…" Sharpay broke into a fresh set of sobs. Her face was already tearstained and her eyes were red and puffy. "I'm sorry," She managed to get out.

"She might still be alive," Isabelle said, her voice low.

"Yeah, maybe…" Sharpay replied before going into the kitchen. "Make yourselves comfortable in the guest rooms." They grabbed their stuff and put it in one of the rooms. Then they went back to the kitchen and saw Sophie playing with Junior, dripping with soapy water. Thomas grinned, and saw Sophie laughing as she sprayed Junior with the hose.

"What are we eating?"

"Pizza." She said, motioning to the oven. Her voice was hoarse, and Thomas felt bad for her. She had known Sydney longer than the kids had. "Oh, Sydney, oh Ry," She muttered, and Thomas stood up and went outside. Isabelle was crying still, and Douglas was going outside to help Sophie.

"Thomas?" Sophie asked, her eyes bloodshot, her face red and tearstained. "Where are Izzy and Doug?"

"They're in you're room." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"No they aren't."

* * *

_Woo, they aren't there, are they?_

_Next chapter: Ryan comes home, and Troy finds out. Possibly a discovery, but probably not…I have it all planned out! Review._


	5. Murdering the Kidnapped

_Hello. Sorry about not updating, people. I was tired, I just had my birthday, I had major writer's block, and I've been busy, so sorry. There is a poll at the bottom, please vote._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sydney, Isabelle, Thomas, Douglas, Sophie, Alice, Officer Robertson, and JT Parker School.**

**-----**

Chapter 5 — Murdering the Kidnapped

"Where are they, then?" Thomas exclaimed, his eyes wide open. "Sophie, where are they?"

"I…I don't know, Thomas! Please, don't yell!" Sophie squealed, her eyes full of tears. "Thomas, when's Daddy coming back?" She asked, and Thomas reached out, pulling Sophie close to him.

"I don't know, Sophie. But we have to focus; when did you last see Isabelle and Douglas?" He asked, and Sophie shook her head, her eyes shut tight.

"Last night. They were going to sleep!"

"Were the windows open?" Thomas asked, his voice rushed.

"No, Isabelle said something about them bothering her, or the wind messing up her hair! They were shut!" Sophie insisted.

"Well, don't panic, Sophie. Let's wait until Dad gets home at ten and then he can call the police." Thomas tried to assure her.

"We can't wait, Thomas! We can't! Izzy and Doug are gone, and Mom's dead!"

"She isn't dead yet, not until there is reasonable proof, Sophie!"

"That man was proof enough! He tried to hurt Izzy, and now he killed Mom!" Sophie shouted as the door opened.

"Guys, who's dead?" Ryan asked.

"Daddy! You're home early!" Sophie shouted and ran into his arms. "We missed you so much!"

"I came home right after the meeting, I missed my family so much. Where's you're mom and sisters?"

---

"So…you're mother left yesterday morning and didn't come home?" Ryan asked, tears cascading down his face.

"Yeah." Sophie said, her voice breaking, and she pulled her knees up to her chest. "She said she'd be back by noon, but she wasn't. And this morning Isabelle and Douglas just…vanished!" Sophie exclaimed, running out of the room in tears.

"She misses them, dad, and so do I. Can we get them back?"

"We're sure going to try, Thomas. Can you go call the police?" He asked, his voice thick with grief.

"Sure, Dad. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to Sophie." He responded, sadly.

Ryan walked into the room Sophie had run into, and saw the thirteen year old crying into the white pillow. "Sophie, come on." He said, and she looked at him, and hugged him tightly. Ryan wrapped his arms around her and looked at her. "Sophie, I want you to come out, okay? We want to get Douglas and Isabelle back, and your mother, if she is okay. I want you to know I am trying all I can to find them and bring them home, safe."

"O…okay, Daddy." Sophie whispered. Ryan hugged her again, and Thomas came into the room.

"They'll be here in a few minutes, Dad." He said, came in, sat down, and hugged Sophie.

"We'll get them back, guys, I promise." Ryan said. "I just hope Sydney's okay; I don't think they'll hurt Isabelle or Douglas without a good reason."

A knock on the door was heard and Ryan went and opened the door. Sophie and Thomas followed, standing solemnly at behind Ryan. "Officer Robertson, Sydney, Douglas, and Isabelle are gone, taken."

"If I could get a statement, I'll be on my way. Ryan, your family truly has the most law related problems I've ever seen, and that isn't a good thing." He sighed, stepping in.

"Sophie was in the room when Isabelle and Douglas were taken." Ryan supplied, and Officer Robertson turned to the girl, who was clutching a small blanket Sydney had made her.

"Hello, Sophie. My name is Officer Robertson, okay?" The girl glared at him, a retort on the tip of her tongue.

"I'm thirteen, not three." She told him harshly, her blue eyes connecting with his. "Don't treat me like I'm a baby."

"I'm sorry, Sophie. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was in my room, at about midnight, and I heard someone come in; Izzy and Doug were asleep, but I wasn't tired. I pretended to sleep, but I don't think he saw me. He came through the window, I pretended to sleep, and he passed Isabelle through the window first--to another man, I think. He swore when he picked up Doug, something about her being heavier than Izzy, and he left, making the bed before he went out the window. It was awful!" She cried, and Thomas hugged her.

"She woke me up at about 1, and Dad came home early. I had left a message on the machine, so he knew to come here." Thomas said, and looked at Ryan.

"I came and they told me what happened. Can you get Isabelle, and Doug, and Sydney back?"

"I doubt we can get them all alive, Mr. Evans, but I'll try. I can't promise anything, though. I hope this is the last of you and the police."

"I thought we had a pretty good streak going too." Ryan said grimly, and Robertson left.

A few days passed. Sophie refused to go to school, only leaving the house to move back to the Evans residence. Thomas let her sleep in his room, on the bed, and he took the floor. Ryan called in sick from work, but stayed on call. He didn't want to leave his two distraught children that hadn't been taken. It was Friday, and Officer Robertson was at the door at ten am. "Hi." Sophie sad, observing the man's face and letting him in.

"Is your dad home?" He asked, and soon everyone was in the living room, and waiting for the policeman to address them. "Jonathon Roberts left a note on the door of the police station, and we went to the address. We found Sydney, but I'm sorry to say, she had been shot."

The poll at the beginning decided this. I am sorry. Review.


	6. Conditions of Release

_Hello. You're lucky for the really fast update, musicalfreak, I think that's your name, right? Thank you for the review, you were the ONLY one.Well, I guess I can't count on all my readers, flame, con-crit, or anything. Not that I care, Musicalfreak, I like knowing that you like my work and somebody appreciates it. I'm rambling, aren't I?_

* * *

Chapter 6: Coping

"D…d…dea…dead?" Spluttered Sophie as hot, salty tears filled her blue orbs and blurred her vision.

"Dead." Officer Robertson confirmed. "There were boxes, and evidence of people living there, but Sydney Bolton was lying, unmoving on the ground, a bullet through her—"

"My daughter does not need to hear this, Officer," Ryan cut in, and Sophie felt tears fall down her cheeks as Junior bounded up to her, and leapt onto her lap, licking her cheek, and a tear.

"Junior, Mommy, she's…she's gone!" Sophie told the dog, and ran away in tears, slamming the front door behind her.

"Sophie!" Thomas shouted, getting up in pursuit of the thirteen year old. "Sophie!"

"I'm sorry. Sydney was always so nice, even when she was at the trial about custody, and talking about what happened."

"I know. Why her, right? I guess if it weren't her then we wouldn't have Doug or Isabelle, or Thomas, or Sophie…or the dogs."

"Sydney was wonderful, in life, but remember, Ryan, my mom used to tell me this. 'You can't die,' she would say, 'you'll always live in you're loved one's hearts.' Mom died a few months later, but…she was right, Ryan, but I don't think Sophie realizes that people will always have a place in your heart, alive or not."

"That's really wise." Ryan said, glancing at the door, and standing up. "Thank you, Officer—"

"Ryan, call me Timothy, or Tim, okay? We know each other pretty well."

"Tim, you've done enough for us today, okay? Sophie will come home and Thomas will be with her, equally distraught, but alive."

"Call if you need anything." Officer Robertson said and left the house, leaving Ryan to bury his aching head in his hands.

* * *

Later that night, Sophie and Thomas came home, both with tearstains on their faces. "Wash up for dinner." Ryan said, with his jaw set in place. The two teens did so and sat at the tables as Ryan served them Macaroni and cheese. "Sophie, I want you to go back to school next Monday." Ryan said, hoping she would agree to the six-day break.

"I can't, daddy." She muttered, pushing the food around her plate.

"Sophie, Officer Robertson said something today: Mom will always live on in your heart, no matter if she's—"

"Dead?" Sophie shouted. "She's gone, Dad! What part of death do you not understand?" She screamed, storming out of the kitchen.

"Dad, can't you see Sophie is hurting?" Thomas asked, and Ryan nodded. "Just…give her some time."

* * *

Nevertheless, Monday came all to fast, and Ryan insisted Sophie go back to her studies, so she had no choice but to go. "Ms. Evans?" The teacher called, not expecting her to raise her hand and say, 'Here, Ms. Downey.' "Oh, you are here," She said passively, moving onto the next person on the list.

* * *

It was dark; cold cement froze their skin and made them shiver in spite of the blankets. The beds provided for them were uncomfortable, and the springs poked their backs, so they piled the blankets on the floor and shared what they had. They were still cold, however, and the frigid air was still, and bore into their exposed skin like a thousand knives cutting and carving their faces.

A man entered, tall and ugly, the girl with brown tresses observed. He grabbed her companion by the arm and dragged the teenager out of the cage-like prison, and the girl looked up weakly as he set a plate by her head, leaving, pulling the struggling girl with him.

Isabelle was worried.

Douglas was shoved into a room and she saw Roberts, a thin man, looking at her. The man who had gotten her tied her to the chair, and Roberts pulled out a phone, dialled, and held it to her ear, signalling to his helper to leave Douglas without a gag.

"Hello?" Asked a familiar voice; Douglas wanted to pour out the story, and talk to everyone for a very long time, but she knew that would not be possible.

"Dad," She said, weakly breathing into the receiver.

"Douglas! Oh, you're okay. Where are you?"

The man pulled the phone away in a quick, choppy motion and held it to his ear. "Hello, Ryan," He said, his voice demanding. "You can have the other girl back, the younger one, but only on one condition." He didn't even pause to let Ryan speak. "I demand you stop looking for Douglas Nell. I get her in the event of Sydney's absence, the judge 12 years ago decided that."

"So you kill Sydney?" Douglas heard her father's voice.

"It was her time to go, Ryan." The man said, and pulled out a pack of gum, slipping a piece into his mouth. "You have until midnight to give us your answer, and if you don't, the girl, Isabelle? She dies."

* * *

Okay, guys, I made a decision. I think the Evans family has been through enough, so after this story, the series of Feud, The Truth Comes Out, and Coping, will be over. I will finish this, though. Moving on, though.

**Next Chapter:** **One of the girls goes home, and Thomas eats lunch with a girl. A girl with a secret.**


	7. Beating

_Hello. Sorry about not updating, people. I was tired, I just had my birthday, I had major writer's block, and I've been busy, so sorry. Also, I've been not in the mood to write, and when I was crying, it was three in the morning and I didn't want to wake my sister up when I turned on the computer._

* * *

Chapter 7 — Hurting

* * *

"No!" Ryan burst out, but Roberts had hung up. He looked at the clock: 1 pm. They had 11 hours to find his daughters, or one would die. He dialled Officer Robertson, who promised to hurry over. Ryan called the schools, demanding that his children would be brought home.

Ten minutes later, Ryan, Thomas, and Sophie were sitting across from Officer Robertson, and Ryan was pouring out the telephone call. "Well," The Officer remarked when he was done. "That's quite a ransom request. Don't give him the custody, though, Ryan. We'll get them back, and Roberts will be in jail."

"Officer?" Sophie asked, and he turned to her. "Thank you, but…what if you don't get them?"

"We will, Sophie." Robertson assured her, and she smiled weakly, clutching her stuffed bear as Junior leapt onto the couch and cuddled up to her. She pulled him onto her lap and stroked him, tears trailing down her cheeks and falling. Ryan showed the officer out and hugged Sophie before walking to the kitchen to make lunch for the three.

* * *

"You filthy girl!" Roberts shouted at Isabelle, slapping her with each word. His voice was filled with hatred and anger as he kicked her stomach. "I aughta kill you now, but your 'Daddy' has ten more hours 'til I can." He sneered as Isabelle took in a deep breath, before painfully exhaling.

"Please…" She whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Did I say you could talk, bitch?" He bellowed, punching her, and slapping her. He shoved the chair she was tied to over, and kicked her side. "Don't say a freaking word, bitch." He warned, taking out his gun and pointing it at her. "Not one word or move. You'd better hope daddy dearest comes to his senses, or you die."

Not one tear was on Isabelle's face.

* * *

"Dad, can I go to supper with Katherine?"

"Fine. Here, take thirty dollars. Be home by ten." Ryan said emotionlessly, stuffing the money into his son's hand and stroking the sleeping thirteen year old's blonde ponytail.

"Thanks dad. I'll be home by ten, I promise. I'll…I'll go now. I'm meeting her at the Pizza Place on Main Street. Bye."

"Take your phone." Ryan said, and Thomas picked it up from the coffee table and raced out the door. It took him twenty minutes to get to the pizza place, and he immediately spotted his date.

"Hey, Katherine." He said, kissing her cheek. She blushed. "What do you want to eat?"

"Uh, pizza? Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. Cheese?" Katherine nodded, beaming as Thomas purchased the small and led her to a park. They sat down under a tree and Katherine blushed as he hugged her before sitting down. Her cheeks were red as she took her first slice. "So, do you know what you want to do when you graduate?"

"Yeah. I want to be involved in arts, like drawing and drama. I was thinking about being a teacher, majoring in Art, majoring in drama. You?"

"I was thinking about being a writer, but I think I want to be a policeman."

"Why?"

"Our family has really gotten to know Officer Robertson. When I was little my parent's custody over my little sisters was challenged by their biological father, and we had to talk to a policeman, and one delivered the news about my great grandmother dying…"

"I'm sorry." Katherine said, touching his arm lightly. "I didn't know."

"I know. I'm just sad. My dad would work, and my mom went back to college when she came, and got a degree, so my siblings and me got really close to Gran. My grandmother died before I was born, so my great grandmother was kind of like my grandmother, only great—"

"Your rambling."

"I'm nervous."

"About what?" Katherine asked, leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

_Enjoy, review, have fun, critique this. I gave you some romance at the end. In addition, this is the last story in the series. I can't imagine this series without Sydney, and possibly without Doug and Izzy._


	8. Escape and Recount

_Hello. Here is Chapter 8…I believe. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sydney, Isabelle, Thomas, Douglas, Sophie, Alice, Katherine, Officer Robertson, and JT Parker School. I have no idea if Albuquerque General Hospital really exists, but if it does, I don't own it. I picked a random name, I swear. **

**-----**

Chapter 8 — Escape and Recount

Light blinded Isabelle's green eyes. She squinted against the warm, sunny morning and looked at her bloodied and throbbing palms. She winced as the blood oozed out of the scrapes and cuts, and Isabelle's hands trembled as she got to her feet shakily. She pushed the pain and suffering aside as she put all her weight on her left foot and smiled in spite of the deep cuts and sprains and injuries.

Isabelle Evans was free.

She turned back to look at the ground she had emerged from and kicked dirt over the hole with her aching foot. She hobbled towards the road that was riddled with rocks and she blinked against the warm sunlight beating down on her. Isabelle wiped her face, smearing blood over her forehead and cheeks. She felt the side of her head for the deep gash a knife had left and felt it bleeding heavily. Her eyelids started to droop and her head was heavy and hurt. Isabelle cursed as she closed her eyes, and the sunlight disappeared, her collapsing on the side of the road in pain.

---

"This morning a young girl was found in a ditch in rural Albuquerque. Her injuries were severe, including gashes down both sides of her face, her shoulders, and her legs. Police have identified the victim as Isabelle Evans, a fourteen year old who lives with her family inside Albuquerque. Her family has been notified, and Isabelle is expected to pull through. She is now at Albuquerque General Hospital in stable condition." The television said in the waiting room at Albuquerque General Hospital, where Ryan Evans and his children, Sophie and Thomas were waiting to see their loved family member.

"Mr. Evans? You and your children can see Isabelle now." A kind nurse said and Ryan stood up, followed by his children. He took Sophie's hand and led her into the room as she wiped her eyes.

"Izzy!" She exclaimed, running up and hugging her conscious sister. "What happened, Izzy?"

"We want to know what happened when you are up to it, Isabelle." Ryan agreed, sitting at the end of the hospital bed. Thomas sat on a chair by her head and took her hand. Isabelle squeezed it and looked into her brother's eyes as she started.

"I was trying to sleep, Sophie kept moving so I couldn't sleep, and he came in. He took Doug, and I guess he saw my eyes open, so he got his friend to take me too—"

"I swear, if he so much as touched you—"

"Daddy!" Isabelle exclaimed. "He didn't. His accomplice wanted too, but he said no. He said that if they got caught then it would add to the charges…

---

"No, Bob!" Roberts insisted as they stashed the teens in the cages and locked the doors. "The lawsuits will add up, and that is another five years, at least!" He said as he sat down at the desk in the room across the dreary hall and Bob sat on a chair.

"Come on, Jon, ten minutes…"

"No, Bob! Their father already wants to kill me!" Roberts insisted.

"We won't get…caught, though…right?" Bob spluttered, and Roberts turned to the burly man and cursed him.

"Of course not, Bob. These girls aren't going anywhere, and their daddy dearest won't know what happened. He's on a business trip, remember? Hey, shut her up!" He shouted as Isabelle recognized her mother, even in her dishevelled and bloodstained clothes.

"What should I do, last time she bit me!"

"I don't know. I don't really care, either! Anything, take care of her." Bob stood up and picked up a gun, lifting it up and putting it to Sydney's head. She had gotten out of her gag, and was shouting to Isabelle and Doug.

"I love you, girls! Don't give in; Dad will come! I love you, and Thomas and Sophie and—" And with an ear-splitting sound, their mother fell, blood oozing from the bullet wound. "Mom!" They screamed, and Bob put gags in their mouths. "Shut the hell up, or you'll end up like that." He warned, gesturing to their fallen mother.

They had starved for several days until Roberts came in to beat and yell at Isabelle, who had waited until he left. Thankfully, he left the door open a crack, so it didn't lock shut. He went to see Bob, and Douglas had been moved, so Isabelle had snuck out, and found a trap door, which led through a tunnel, and onto the ground that she had been discovered on.

---

…and that's it, Dad. I promise, they just…shot her." Isabelle cried as Ryan hugged her. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed, her words not understandable.

"There were other men, four others that gave us half a piece of bread a day. I promise I'm not lying, Daddy, I promise. I promise…"

"Shh…I know, honey," Ryan said, hugging her. "I know. Now go to sleep. We'll have Doug back before you know it…"

---

There, some of what happened with Roberts, Bob, and everything, and how Syd…died… I am so sad, she was so cool. Well, tell me if you cried, or what you though, and…everything. Review.


	9. Twins

_Hello. Here is Chapter 9…I believe. _

* * *

Chapter 9 — Twins

* * *

"Izzy, are you happy to be home?" Thomas asked playfully, a grin teasing his lips as Isabelle plopped herself onto the couch as the phone rang.

"Hello, Evans Residence… Troy!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Hey, Ry. My niece, is she okay? Isabelle?"

"She's fine, just got home. I'd rather not bother her now, though. How are things with you and Gabriella, and everything?" Ryan asked, and he heard Troy sigh heavily.

"Not good, Ry. Gabriella is…annoying. I left, Ryan. I'm staying with Sharpay. Actually, Gabriella and me are getting a divorce. I'm going out with Sharpay." Ryan froze at this information.

"My sister?"

"Yeah, like you went out with my sister." Troy said, and said he had to go, hanging up. Ryan hung up and went upstairs, crossed the sunlit hallway and entered Isabelle's room.

"Isabelle, how are you?" He asked the girl. She lifted her broken arm and smiled weakly.

"As well as I can be, Dad. I think I'm going to go to bed, Dad. Okay?"

"Sure, Isabelle, I'll let you." Ryan said, "Goodnight." He closed the door, leaving Isabelle in the room to take out a box of pictures of Sydney, and started to weep.

* * *

"Night, Daddy." Sophie said, kissing his cheek before going downstairs to her bedroom and grabbing an album from the shelf, flipping through it to a picture of a smiling face. She looked down into the familiar face and burst into tears, resting her forehead against the book as her petite frame shook with sorrow. She took out the picture and grabbed a frame with a photo of Junior, Prince, and Princess in it. She slid the dog photo out and Sydney's in before replacing the pictures, the dogs in the album and the frame with her mother on the shelf.

* * *

"Morning, Dad, Izzy, Thomas. How's Katherine?" Sophie asked the next morning. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy from crying. "Love you, Mom, Doug." She said to a picture on the wall as she walked to the island, leaning against it.

"Kat is fine. Hey!" Thomas said, as Sophie snatched some bacon from his plate. "Give it back, Sophie! Dad!"

"Your mother was right; Sophia would not fit you, Soph." Ryan chuckled, giving Thomas another piece of bacon, before sitting them all down across from him at the kitchen table. "The thing me and mom were talking about last was moving. I got another job offer, but it's in Australia. I was thinking last night, and I want to take it. Me and your mother felt that you would be safer, but we were arguing about it."

"What about Doug, Dad?" Sophie shouted. "Just going to forget her? What about what I want?" She screamed before storming out of the house. Isabelle looked up at him.

"Sophie's right, Dad. We can't leave without her." Thomas said, grabbing his coat and one for Sophie. Isabelle stood up, glared at her father, grabbed her coat, and followed her siblings out of the house, jogging to catch up to them.

They reached the park and Sophie threw herself down onto the ground. She was crying again, and pounded at the grass with her fist. Thomas and Isabelle caught up to her, and knelt to hug her.

"Tommy, Izzy, how can he think of moving?" Sophie asked, almost hysterical. "How can he think of leaving Doug and where our memories with Mom are?" Sophie shouted.

"Sophie, I'm sure he wanted to help, Sophie, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Please, Sophie, come home and we discus the pros and cons of moving, and tell Dad why we don't want to leave." Isabelle said. Sophie buried her head in her hands and allowed Thomas to help her back to their home. They all sat down again, Sophie whistling for the dogs, which laid themselves across the room, Junior happily settling himself on her lap.

"Why don't you want to move, guys?" Ryan asked, looking at the dog.

"Doug's still here, Dad. I don't want to leave her." Thomas said.

"I don't want to leave the memories of mom." Sophie said quietly. Ryan looked at her.

"Sophie, you won't." He said, looking at her. "Mom will always be in your heart, no matter where you live."

"What about Katherine, Dad?" Thomas asked. "I like her, a lot."

"You could try long distance, Thomas." Ryan suggested. "Guys, your safety is why I'm considering this. Mom wanted you to be safe, and she didn't think you could be safe with Roberts around. We will find Douglas though, and discus this as a family, and make a decision as a group. Okay?"

"Okay." Sophie whispered.

A loud knocking startled the four, and Thomas raced to get the door, leading in a smiling Officer Robertson. "We know where they are." He said, and the family jumped up, Isabelle taking a little longer. "Follow my car."

* * *

An hour later, they reached a rundown condo on the far side of town. It was swarming with policemen, and Robertson gave the signal to go in. Two policemen broke down the door, and ran in, Robertson following, motioning the Evans' to come too. They walked in carefully, and Isabelle raced to check Doug's cell, the small, damp, smelly place they had kept her. It was small, but empty. Isabelle felt her eyes fill with tears as she went back upstairs to tell her family, who were surrounding a man.

"Where's my sister?" Sophie was asking, her face tearstained. She had seen the body of her mother, her clothing dirty and her body lifeless and limp. "Where is she?" She screamed, but Isabelle cut in.

"Not here, Soph." She said. "She's gone."

"Who are you?" Ryan asked, not recognizing the man who looked incredibly like Jonathon. "Where' s my daughter?"

"Not here, like the kid said. Jon panicked when she got away, and ran. There at an airport."

"If you aren't Jonathon Roberts, who are you?" Robertson asked, and the man sneered at him.

"Me? I'm George Roberts, his twin."

* * *

_How many of you were expecting that? Next chapter will probably end the story, and the series. I love you, Syd. Will Doug live? A review would help me writ faster, you know._


	10. Moving On

_Hello. Here is Chapter 10…So sad, this is the ending…_

* * *

Chapter 10 — Moving On

* * *

"Twin?" Ryan bellowed, and Sophie was shocked. "Twins?" Ryan repeated angrily. "Is Jonathon Roberts with my daughter?" He asked, his voice still raised and shaking with anger.

"Ryan!" Officer Robertson exclaimed, and then told him to take a seat. He did, and Officer Robertson looked at the distraught family; Sophie was holding her mother's limp and cold hand, some of her mother's blood had transferred to her clothes. Isabelle was crying into Thomas's shoulder, and he was comforting her gently as she sobbed, her body shaking, and Ryan was sitting, trying to calm down. Robertson turned to the tied up accomplice, and thought of questions. "Where are they?"

"Airport."

"Which airport?" Officer Robertson asked firmly.

"Albuquerque International." George Roberts finally said, and Officer Robertson said something in a low voice to another policeman and turned to the Evans'.

"Come on, we're going to get Doug. When does the plane leave?"

"Four." He said hesitantly, and the family and policeman raced to their cars, ready to bring Douglas home.

The Albuquerque International Airport was large, but not confusing. They found the flight and ordered the pilot to lock the doors when they got on. They searched the baggage area, but it was empty, and then they looked at the passengers. They found Roberts, but Douglas wasn't there. They checked the seats, and the baggage before continuing. They found her three rows in front, in the corner with a blond wig.

"Doug!" Ryan exclaimed, hugging the sixteen-year-old and crying. "Oh, Doug!" He said as they helped her off the plane. Officer Robertson arrested Roberts and Douglas wrote up a statement before they could go home. A few bruises were the only things wrong with Doug.

At home, Ryan assembled them in the family room, saying, "I've thought hard, and it's your decision. Do you want to move?" He asked gently, stroking Princess's head.

"I don't know. I'd like to get away from them…" Sophie said first, and Douglas nodded.

"Yeah." Isabelle said quietly, before turning to Thomas. "Tommy?" However, the phone rang before Thomas could answer. "Hello?" Isabelle asked into the receiver. "Oh hi, Uncle Troy…Congratulations…okay, I'll tell him. Bye." Ryan looked at Isabelle, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Uncle Troy is getting married to Auntie Sharpay!" She exclaimed. "Auntie Shar was tired of just waiting. She loves him, and asked him, and he said yes!"

"That's great! But Thomas, we need a decision." Ryan said, turning to his oldest child and only son.

"I don't know, Dad. I guess. I can visit Katherine next summer, right?" He asked, and Sophie flung her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "We can move." He finally decided, smiling weakly for the first time since the airport.

"Great." Ryan said, smiling. He walked over to the kids and hugged Isabelle and Doug. "I'm so happy you are okay." He said, kissing their cheeks. "I don't want to loose any of you." Sophie and Thomas joined the hug, knowing that the worst was over.

* * *

_And so ends my treasured and first series. I love you, Sydney. Rest in peace. I guess I have to dedicate this. I've thought about this, and I'm splitting it into three. First, my father. Even though he rests in peace, he teaches me more every day. I love you, Dad. Next, Four and Twenty Blackbirds. Thank you for sticking with me, even though I only sent about five chapters of this, it was greatly appreciated, but I like doing the endings myself. Thirdly, to my readers and reviewers. I'm so happy you read this, and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for sticking with me, even when I doubted this story._

_The series is over, guys, as sad as it may be. PM me ideas, if you have any. I'm thinking of another Troy sibling story, but I don't have an idea, a plot, or anything. Review, please. I'd like criticism, I want to improve; if you can give it, it'd be great. Okay? Thanks._


End file.
